halfprincefandomcom_zh-20200223-history
劍心
Appearance Kenshin is an NPC in Second Life with a bug, self-awareness, completely aware of his own decisions. He is a humanoid NPC with long red hair that he keeps in a ponytail and a scar on his left cheek. He initially wears a red flowered kimono over a hakama, but later switches to Prince's newbie outfit as Prince tries to pass him off as a real player. Personality His personality is closer to that of the Battousai rather than the standard Kenshin of the original manga, Rurouni Kenshin. He is described as extremely serious and overall cold. He only talks if he has to and prefers not to interact with people beyond what is necessary. Although he listens to Prince, he does not like it and has been shown to pull out his katana as if to attack Prince on occasion (we assume that he doesn't). He has no trouble defeating other players, but does not seem to enjoy the fights. On occasion he will show some signs of emotion, but overall he is a powerful and reserved character. Synopsis Eastern Continent arc Kenshin was originally a boss on the Eastern Continent known as the "Demon Lord." Prince, Yun (Kekkaishi) and Jing (Daoshi) met him while on a mission to retrieve his hair tie. Upon fighting with him, Prince realized who he was based on and that he could not defeat him in battle. When Kenshin asked him why he wanted the hair tie, Prince made up a story about how Kenshin's lover (Kaoru) asked him to get it for her. Then he told Kenshin that his lover said she would wait forever for him. After hearing this, Kenshin handed over the hair tie without a fight and returned to the cave that he had been guarding. After Yun and Jing pushed Prince off a cliff, Kenshin saved him and used mouth-to-mouth to revive him. He explains to Prince that over time he had become self-aware and realized just what he was. He then told Prince that he has triggered a hidden mission by falling off the cliff and introduced him to another self-aware NPC by the name of Sunshine. Seeing the suffering the two NPCs since they are trapped by the rules of the game, Prince decided to take them to the Central Continent with him by completing their quests and making them his humanoid pets. He also promised not to tell anyone that they are NPCs so they can simply fit in with all the other players. To complete his quest, Kenshin and Prince traveled to the Snow Village to see Kaoru's grave. After seeing this, they went to a cave to get Kenshin's "revenge" on Satan (Demonic Dark God in the novel). Together, they were able to defeat him by knocking him off a cliff (Prince also fell off, but Kenshin saves him by wrapping his belt around him). This completed the mission making Kenshin Prince's pet. After heading back to White Tiger City to obtain Sunshine's quest, Prince and Kenshin ended up defeating mob boss Huang Wei and his lackeys who were using force to get Jing to marry Huang Wei. This caused Yun and Jing to apologize to Prince and join up with him and Kenshin. Yun and Jing instantly recognized Kenshin as the Demon Lord, but after talking with him, they decided to respect his wishes and keep the fact he is a NPC a secret. With their help, they were able to collect and complete the three pieces of the map as part of Sunshine's quest. Kenshin and Prince used this to locate the prophets and then defeated them in battle. After gaining Sunshine, they continued to train for a time and then all of them went back to Infinite Hamlet on Sunshine's flying carpet. Infinite City Invasion arc After arriving on the flying carpet, Kenshin was ordered by Prince to fight and defend the city for him which he did quite well. He initially surprised some of the players due to the fact that he was wearing newbie clothes, but they soon realized he was a dangerous person and target him. Thus, he aided in the defense of Infinite Hamlet. Rock and Roll Concert arc Kenshin accompanied Prince and his band throughout the concert arc acting as a bodyguard and crowd control. He went as far as to slash some of the players. He was also used for a time during the tour to purchase food, but after he was associated with the group he was no longer able to walk around freely and thus was also confined indoors. Reputation arc Kenshin was first seen when Prince called upon him to fight Arctic Fox on the premise that one Guild Masters said that his guild would join if Prince or one of Infinite City's members could defeat him who was the strongest player in his guild. After a magnificent duel, Kenshin defeated him. He then went on to kill the other members from Arctic Fox's guild. Prince then told Arctic Fox that he could join Infinite City or be killed. He refused until Prince mentioned that he could fight Kenshin again whenever he liked. Arctic Fox replied that he would not follow any orders, which Prince said was fine. He just had to be Prince's bodyguard and defeat strong players. Prince then left Arctic Fox in Kenshin's care much to his annoyance. Kenshin was next seen when Prince was looking for others who understood his feelings about being a ruler. Kenshin was having a drink with Arctic fox. Without warning, Prince grabbed Kenshin's drink and gulped it down. It was very strong and he became drunk almost instantly. After a few verbal fights, Prince left leaving Kenshin and Arctic Fox to pay his tab. Prince called upon him again when Doll was captured by Caelus. Prince called him and ordered him to come to the Valley of the Wandering Nymphs and bring Sunshine, Arctic Fox, and Western Wind on Sunshine's flying carpet. When Kenshin commented that Wicked, Nan Gong Zui and Broken Sword were all stronger than Western Wind, Prince told him that he did not want to see them (since he could not face them). Once they arrived, Prince told them about what had happened and they along with Wacko and Dan Dan headed out to rescue Doll. Upon arriving, Prince demanded that Caelus release Doll. He refused (of course?) and began to attack along with his nymph minions. The battle quickly took a turn for the worse. Prince saw that everyone was injured and then wondered whether Kenshin and Sunshine would remain self-aware if they died. He then PMed Kenshin that if the fight got bad that he should escape with Sunshine. Kenshin replied that it was already bad and that he did not think he would be able to get away. They were all about to be killed by a large magic attack from Caelus when a rebound barrier caused it to bound back. Prince turned around to see his comrades coming to their rescue. With their help they were able to defeat Caelus. Wacko commented that Caelus seemed to have self-awareness which made Prince hesitant about killing him. Lolidragon them mentioned to Prince that if he did not kill him that people might get suspicious putting Kenshin and Sunshine in danger. After Prince killed Caelus, Doll was found behind a wall (that had been destroyed during the fight). Kenshin was also seen in the men's bath, but Prince was uninterested with him. He fled with the others when Lolidragon appeared. Equipment Kenshin wields a katana. It is not stated whether it has a reverse blade or not. Powers & Abilities Attack Skill *'Conservator Slash:' Gives a large slash to his opponent. *'Dimension Shockwave:' Releases a shockwave from his katana. *'Dimension Wave:' Releases a wave from his katana. *'Dragon Wing:' *'Flash Explosion:' Runs past his opponents and causes instant death when he cuts them into pieces. *'Half Skip:' Skips around his opponents and slashes them at the same time. *'Lighter:' *'Unsheathe:' Releases his katana from his handle and every opponent in close-range are instantly cut down. Special Skill *'Cannot Learn New Skills:' Unable to learn new skills. *'Cannot Level:' Unable to level up. *'Mission Pet:' Receive from a mission. Trivia *Kenshin is based off the main character with the same name from the manga Rurouni Kenshin by Watsuki Nobuhiro. *Although not explicitly said in the manhua, the person that Kenshin wants to meet as part of his quest is Kaoru Kamiya. Her name is mentioned in the novel. She is his love interest and eventually becomes his wife at the end of the manga Rurouni Kenshin. *Prince often uses Kenshin's Nine-headed Dragon Slash which he copied after reading the manga, and initially wondered if Kenshin would be mad about him copying his move (he didn't even notice). Surprisingly enough, the Kenshin in Second Life does not have this attack. Category:角色 Category:Male Category:NPC Category:人形NPC Category:非常隊 Category:寵物 en:Kenshin